


Calm, Cool, and Chaotic

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist AU, Falling for each other, First Date, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're soft for each other, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Inspired by an absolutely adorable comic by @avi.doodles on Instagram!! Made with permission and full knowledge <3 Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff~------Both Keith and Shiro are disastrously gay dorks, idiots falling in love, and Visual Arts majors. After a seemingly average assignment, Shiro gets up the courage to ask Keith out, and Keith is a mess.





	Calm, Cool, and Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to check out @avi.doodles and their work, it's all incredible!!

The ticking of the clock, sat high on the far wall of the bullpen and drilling it's miserable rush into Keith's head. Class was going by fine, sure, and this prompt was simple enough, but this was a subject that he just wanted to take more time on.  _ Draw your hand and arm coming in, and then use lighter contour lines to draw the person to your left. _ Keith wished it was a blind contour assignment- was it selfish to want an excuse to stare? 

He was practically staring anyways. 

The student to his left was just.. so pretty. But Takashi Shirogane was out of his league, too, and he was hyper aware of it. 

Shiro, as he had most everyone call him, was a good man, from what Keith knew. They knew each other, sure, it came with half a semester of class together, and a few in-class assignments where they'd worked together or bounced ideas off each other.. they worked well together. At least Keith thought they did. He liked how Shiro always was so..  _ sweet _ about his ideas. Even the shittiest of compositional plans, he would give a genuine chance if Keith was excited about it.

Keith was very bad at hiding his crush.

They were seated by fours, easels making squares in small groups around the room. Shiro was to his left. And Keith was loving it. 

How could he act calm, cool, and collected, when all he could think of is getting the curve of Shiro's cheek right? The fullness of his lips? The softness of his eyes as they focused on his page? There was an emotion there that Keith couldn't quite get down on paper. Even with the finest pencils, the most delicate violin grip, the most intricate work.. Shiro looked so fond. Not of his subject, but of his work. Maybe not even that, though, maybe he was fond of the act. Content to just draw, create, mark up the page and Keith was  _ entranced _ by it. Until their instructor clapped once to signal the end of work time and the beginning of what would likely be a long lecture. 

"It looks as if everyone's done," he addressed his class, before gesturing to a wall with a few shelves and stands, blank and empty and facing the class nearly expectantly. "Bring your boards up here for display." 

The students were unrushed, but it didn't take long to place all their boards. It took one glance at Shiro's for Keith to feel insufficient, though. 

He was sure that he wasn't the only one- Shiro was at the top of their class. No one was born with a natural talent for this but Shiro really seemed to have been. He just knew. He understood composition so we'll, so visual you could describe something to him and he could get it on a page by time you leaned over his shoulder to check, he was so incredibly competent I each element of art, every principle, Keith was nearly jealous. He  _ wanted _ to be jealous. It was so easy for him to get so competitive but he had so much  _ admiration _ for Shiro that he just couldn't find it in himself to display any sort of enmity for him. Even if everything Shiro made was packed with so much skill that Keith wanted to hide his work on a different planet. 

"This was obviously a practice in depth, or articulating distance in your work, but when analysing work of yourself and others, be sure you understand the emotional aspect of distance as well." The professor gestured broadly to the assortment of work on display. "How you draw someone could convey how you subconsciously feel about them." 

Keith furrowed his brows, glancing towards the side of Shiro's face. No, if you drew objectively, from observation, surely there would be no emotional aspect to your results. It was like taking a photograph. If you don't mean for symbolism or representation of anything extensive, then it won't be there unless the viewer really wishes to see it there, and makes it up themself. Right? Sure colors and tones and theme could give away hints, but not the way you draw someone, not like this.

"For example, the size you drew them. Size represents distance." The professor turned, using a rather squeaky expo marker to draw out an example on the whiteboard, a smaller circle and then a larger one. "We naturally see bigger things as closer to us. So, maybe, if you drew them bigger.. you want to be closer to them."

Keith immediately felt eyes on him. He'd drawn Shiro closer than anyone had drawn their subject. He glanced from his board, to the side of Shiro's face, he didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care, and that was enough to give Keith peace of mind. But did he  _ really  _ want Shiro so close? It was one thing for the total eye candy in class, to admire his skill and talent, but to want.. what, a real connection? Some kind of relationship? Shiro was out of his league in so many ways, he was just embarrassing himself. 

By the time class let out, he was over it. It didn't matter, right? Not a big deal at all. Except, as he gathered his sketchbook and supplies in his canvas bag, he felt a hand on his shoulder, which he knew couldn't mean anything good. He thought it was the professor, at first, and shrugged off the touch as he turned, but the soft grey eyes that met him made his heart leap out of his chest. 

"I- Oh, um, Takashi-  _ Shiro _ , sorry, what uh- how can I help you?" He stared, startled, caught off guard. 

"Keith," Shiro wasn't too close to him, but closer than was comfortable for Keith's Gay Ass™, and it was apparently obvious judging by how Shiro flushed and took a step back from him. "I.. just wanted to ask if I could keep your work from today. I mean- unless you'd like to keep it for reference, or you plan on adding it to your portfolio. I hope that's not a selfish request. You did so well, though, you always do, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask..?" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. 

Keith had ascended. Or he'd passed out from embarrassment earlier. What did he do to deserve this? To get to see Shiro so.. shy? Flustered? The brim of his hat cast shallow shadows on his face, carved his bone structure so we'll, his cheeks looked so cute and warm and his hopeful little eyebrow lift, that smile Keith hurried to commit to memory.. 

"Keith? Hello? You there, buddy?" 

Keith blinked a few times, coming back down to earth. "S- sorry, um- yes, yes, of course you can have it" 

The way Shiro beamed, Keith thought he'd need sunglasses. 

But as Keith was pulling out his sketchpad, his attention was caught by Shiro reaching for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" And before Keith could reply, he swore he saw Shiro look him over, and his next offer had Keith set to implode. "Why don't I buy you dinner tonight, and we call it even?" 

Keith was a strong believer that no artist should ever work for free, even if he was very ready to refuse Shiro's money, but this.. was Shiro asking him.. out?  _ Out _ out? "I.. you.. you don't have to.." 

"I want to." Was Shiro's reply, and Keith had to give props to his confidence. But of course, Shiro was  _ sweet _ . He was  _ gentle _ . "Or, if I just made you incredibly uncomfortable, I can just pay for it and I promise I'll never bring this up again I just think.. I think you're really cute, and all, and I  _ really _ hope you don't, like, hate me now." 

"Shiro.. I, um.. yes. Yeah. Yeah, I'd- I'd like that. To- to go to dinner with you." Keith felt his face getting redder, and even though he was sure his expression was absolutely stupid, Shiro had the  _ audacity _ to smile so warmly at him, and gently tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Great," his fingertips brushed Keith's cheek as he drew his hand back, and reached into his own bag, "it's a date, then. I'll give you my number, why don't I pick you up around eight?" 

"Yes, yeah, of course." Keith nodded expeditiously, instantaneous, even if he'd shame himself later for looking so eager, desperate. There was an incredibly hot guy, master of flirting or something (seriously, that move with his hair would haunt Keith in the most delightful ways), asking him out on a  _ date  _ and writing his number out on Keith's arm in purple gel pen (which was absolutely adorable, for the record). Keith had written out a check that his disastrously gay ass couldn't possibly cash. 

"Do you like Japanese food?" Shiro's eyes were back on him, and he'd dropped Keith's arm gently back to his side. "I know a great place, if you do, any allergies? Dietary restrictions?" 

"You sound like a doctor." Keith raised an eyebrow, despite how harshly he blushed from the attentiveness, "I do like Japanese food. I'm really excited, Shiro." He grinned, blushy and shy, and ran a hand through his fluffy mullet of dark hair. "I'll see you tonight, then? Um- why don't you take the drawing after you take me home tonight, yeah?" 

Shiro's reaction was a dark blush, and Keith was confused at first as to why, exactly, until Shiro spoke. "Yeah, I look forward to it, Keith. I've been.. I mean, I wanted to.. ask you out a lot sooner, you know..? I didn't mean for it to take so long." 

"Then," Keith's face was bright red, if tomatoes could blush they'd have nothing on him, "you should make up for the wait tonight, yeah? I've gotta go, big guy, but.. I'll text you. See you tonight." 

And then, he was melting into Shiro's touch again. Shit, right when he thought he'd be the one flustering  _ Shiro,  _ the damn softie had to bring his hand up, swipe his thumb along Keith's jaw in the smallest little flirty caress, and Keith was  _ living  _ for it. 

"I'll see you tonight, Keith. Text me." He smiled, so soft and warm and shockingly coy, before he turned to leave the quite near empty classroom. 

On his way out, Keith noticed the professor has been trying very hard not to eavesdrop, or maybe he was trying very badly to seem like he hadn't been, but that was alright. Keith was a very private person, sure, but nothing could bring him down from cloud nine. He had a  _ date  _ with  _ Takashi Shirogane _ , nothing could break him.

By 7:30 that evening, Keith was frantic. He prided himself on being decisive, usually, even if it was impulsive and under-calculated, but now… he wasn't sure on anything, and his impulsiveness wasn't doing him any good. Button down, sweater? Ripped jeans, leggings, plain jeans? Sneakers, converse, boots? Hair up, down? Should he risk eyeliner? He didn't like wearing makeup, it just wasn't his thing, but he'd been experimenting with eyeliner because maybe he kind of liked it a little, but for a first date.. nope, he decided it would be too much. Plus, what if Shiro thought he looked stupid? Too much risk there. 

He was glad he'd taken an early shower, his hair was easy to brush through and dry, fluffy and a shiny black, so at least that hassle was through. He ended up tugging on some jeans, a light gray, and tried out a few top options. A red shirt- nope, didn't look right. Gray on gray? Definitely not. Solid black? Comfortable, but too monochrome, so he picked out a red flannel shirt to wear over it for both warmth and to add to his outfit. God, he was very glad he was decent in color theory. Complementary colors and contrasts were easy, it was better to think of things like that. Light pants, contrasting a dark shirt, splash of red, he could pick his red vans to compliment his shirt or black boots to emphasize.. this was easy. Just like he was painting. 

Partial to the color black, he laced up his boots, and took another long look at himself in the mirror. Was this good enough? God, he hoped so. 

When Shiro arrived, he looked like a dream. Slim jeans accenting those slim hips that Keith very much wanted to wrap his hands around, cozy jacket open over a long sleeved sweater, white and so, so soft looking. It was an excellent look on him, comfortable but so beautiful. 

"You look.." Keith was at a loss of words, leaning into his doorframe whine Shiro stood just outside, offering a shy smile and a little bundle of asiatic lilies in one hand, other on the back of his neck. "You look beautiful, Shiro. I- I mean, handsome, you look.. wow." 

"Drop dead gorgeous yourself," Shiro replied, sounding confident but looking so  _ shy _ , and offered the flowers out to Keith. "I know they aren't exactly roses, but.. they're in season, and I thought the.. well, the colors, the dark purple to orange and red and yellow.. it reminded me of that last project we had, you did that still life of a lit lantern in oils.." 

"They reminded you of me?" He took the little bouquet will an unfiltered grin, becoming flustered all over again. They really were so beautiful.. his inner gay disaster was crying because  _ CuTE BoY GoT mE fLOwErS,  _ but he tried to at least keep most of his cool on the outside. "Here, I'm gonna go put these in some water.. thank you, Shiro, I'll only be a second." 

Shiro waited patiently at Keith's door, without permission to come in he didn't want to intrude. When Mr. Gay Disaster returned, Shiro offered his hand with a shy smile, "You don't mind walking, do you? Thought it might be nice. Leaves are changing, falling, weather's so nice.."

"I don't mind at all." Keith, reticent as he was, didn't take Shiro's hand, but hooked their pinkies together. "Let's go then, yeah? I'm hungry."

"Mm, off to dinner then~" Shiro grinned down at where their pinkies were linked, because that was so incredibly precious, before tugging Keith along with him. 

They walked across campus, before Shiro led him to the restaurant he'd picked ahead of time, where Keith quite glamorously managed to snort a soba noodle out of his nose (in his defense, Shiro made him laugh too hard with a poorly timed dad-joke), before Shiro led him deeper downtown to walk along the riverside. 

Keith had never been much into cliches, or sappy anything for that matter, but Shiro had something.. maybe it was just Keith's deep rooted admiration for him, respect for him. Maybe it was the way Shiro listened. No pity for the little snippets of stories he shared about his past, no quick "mhm, yeah"s of him trying to get Keith to hurry or shut up. He just listened, thoughtfully, and Keith really did his best to return the favor (his attention span wasn't the best, even if he prided himself on being a good listener otherwise). 

"You know, Shiro," Keith shifted their joined hands from clasping, lacing their fingers together instead and enjoying the thrill of their arms brushing as they walked, "I'm really surprised you asked me out. If it doesn't seem too much like I'm fishing.. can I ask, why? I mean, you're at the top of our class, I didn't think you'd really noticed me. And I've never heard of you dating before, at least in the minimal gossip that gets to me. I figured you were the type to focus on school."

Shiro was still staring down at their hands, failing to suppress a grin. When he spoke, his eyes met Keith's, and that dopey grin softened up, warmed up and made Keith's heart melt. "Well, why wouldn't I take to you? You're clearly smart, and you aren't as complete an asshole as rumors make you out to be-" 

"Thin ice, Shirogane" 

"Kidding, kidding," Shiro laughed, playfully bumping his shoulder against Keith's, "I asked you out because I think you're endearing. You're adventurous. I mean, c'mon, who tries to combine unity and contrast in one big chaotic masterpiece?" 

"That.. was a disaster." Keith snorted, and shook his head, "you find chaos endearing?" 

"I find adventure endearing," Shiro gave Keith a tug, guiding him away from a lamppost that watched over the sidewalk along the river. It had rained that morning, leaving the air cool in the darkness and a few of the little bulbs out on the festive string lights that decorated the railing, dividing the steep cement riverbank from the often busy street of shops and restaurants alongside it. "Are you cold?" 

Keith shook his head, even though his plaid shirt was thin he didn't want to trouble Shiro. He was enjoying their walk, he wasn't ready to stop, to go home or find a shop with a heater. He liked being there, alone with Shiro. It was personal, intimate.

But then, Shiro let go of his hand, the smell of his cologne got a little stronger, and warmth was draped over his shoulders like a cozy blanket. Or, well, in this case, a jacket. A soft, warm jacket, and Shiro's hand sliding back into his, and the smallest little kiss being placed on his temple. 

"There you go." Shiro murmured, "Better?"

Keith nodded, face painted scarlett. "You didn't have to." 

"Wanted to." Shiro grinned, so sweet and genuine, Keith believed him. 

They walked for another hour or two, enjoying the cool weather and each other's company, learning more about each other. Keith was pleased to find out that Shiro wanted to open his own art gallery in the future, and was also interested in astrology as a hobby. He shared some about his physical training and gym regime, and confided in Shiro about his hope of one day being a tattoo artist. By the time they made it back to Keiths dorm, it was getting close to midnight. Keith was leaning into Shiro as they walked, Shiro's fingers laced with his own, two lovesick, blushy dorks, falling for each other with each step. 

"I had fun tonight, Shiro. A lot of fun. Thank you for taking me out." Keith leaned his back against his door, cheeks permanently red, hand on the doorknob he'd just used his key to unlock. 

Shiro brushed a strand of Keith's bangs out if his face, "I did too. Thank you for letting me take you out, Keith." 

"Goodnight," Keith whispered, tempted to invite Shiro in.. but his place was a mess and he wasn't emotionally prepared for that. "You'll text me when you get home safe, right? Be safe on the walk back." 

"I'll be okay, my dorm isn't too far from here. Five minute walk, tops. I'll still text you though, when I get there." Shiro chuckled at him, amused and so very fond. "Goodnight, Keith." 

"Goodnight, Shiro." Keith leaned into Shiro's touch for half a moment before twisting the knob to his door, and slipping inside with a big, stupid grin on his face. 

Shiro stood, staring at Keith's door, for a few seconds after he went inside. Wow. What a night,  _ wow _ . He felt so good with Keith. It was like.. they clicked. 

As if on cue, he heard Keith's doorknob click, and Keith was hopping innocently out at him. 

"Don't forget to text me, I'll miss you." Keith whispered, pressing a piece of paper to Shiro's chest as he placed a magical kiss to Shiro's cheek, and just like that.. he was gone again. 

Shiro was stunned for a long moment, before he blinked himself back to life. He couldn't stop grinning if he wanted to. The ghost of that little kiss remained on his cheek, thankfully, and Shiro was disappointed to remember it wouldn't be imprinted there forever. 

When he looked at the paper that Keith had given him, he felt himself beaming all over again. It was the sketch from class that day. Yeah, Shiro would treasure that forever. 


End file.
